In crash repairs of cars, various kinds of straightening devices are used for straightening of car bodies and other parts. Usually these devices comprise of a set of frame beams or similar to which the body of a car is attached before taking measures in straightening of the car body. There are attaching elements or similar attached to the set of frame beams in order to attach the car body to it. There are attaching points in cars at certain points to which these attaching elements may be attached. In various cars these attaching points may be placed at various distances from each other while cars are of different sizes and these points and their location depends on the manufacturer. Therefore, it is usual that at least part of the attaching elements are removable, in other words, they may be removed to desired place. In this case, the car is transferred on a straightening table such that the fixed attaching elements on the straightening table are placed at the point of the attaching points of the car and the fixed attaching elements are attached to these attaching points. Next the removable attaching elements are moved such that they are placed at the point of the attaching points of the car and they are attached to those.
There are several disadvantages connected to the present practice. Removable attaching elements are usually heavy and force is needed to move them. They are located inconveniently under the car and the straightening table may not be lifted before attaching, which makes the working position uncomfortable. Furthermore, there is a problem because adjusting, moving and attaching takes relatively much working time.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus with the use of which the earlier mentioned disadvantages are eliminated. Especially the object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, in the use of which the working position is ergonomically suitable, the mounting relatively easy and with the use of which notable time saving is achieved. In addition, the object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, which may also be used in the straightening work of a car itself.